


Keep The Mask On

by KainWarheit



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainWarheit/pseuds/KainWarheit
Summary: I quit kinktober but kept this so, here ya go.





	Keep The Mask On

Life with your boyfriend was... dull. And that was being nice about it. But, somewhere, deep down, you didn't have the heart to let him go. So you put up with it, hoping he would grow just as bored or—sometimes thoughts would come into your head... maybe he'd get hit by a bus and lose his memory. Or something.

 

Sighing, you answered the door of your apartment (you thanked everything holy he hadn't suggested living together), putting on the most fake smile you could procure as you let him inside.

 

“So, you ready for Halloween tonight, babe,” he said, passing you with a peck on the cheek.

 

For once, your smile turned genuine as an idea had crept into your head the night before.

 

“Actually, I was thinking we could do something else this year~”

 

Your boyfriend of two years (two whole fucking years) frowned, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

 

“You mean, you don't like our movie marathons?”

 

_Fuck, he was so dense._

 

“Not that I don't, but I wanna do something, I dunno, exciting?”

 

He gave you a quirk of his brow, but didn't stop you from going on. You walked closer to him and held onto his arm, flashing the cutest eyes you could muster, nuzzling into his chest.

 

“I wanna have sex,” you whisper huskily.

 

“Well, we usually do that, too.”

 

“... In the abandoned Myers house.”

 

There's a brief silence, as if this pussy was processing what the hell you just said.

 

“...WHAT!? Hell no, babe, that place could be haunted!”

 

You huff and shove yourself off of him, proceeding to argue with him for the next hour until you manage to convince him to give into your ultimate fantasy.

 

~

 

After finally getting him to give into your weird fantasies, you two had a rather quiet dinner before going upstairs to dress into your new Halloween outfit for this year. Usually, you stuck with the actual horror theme, but this year you decided to go for stereo-typically sexy. You spread your slutty cat-girl maid out and accessories on the bed and began to undress down to (daringly) nothing. Yes, you planned to not even wear panties with your dress, wanting to raise the stakes of depravity. You slipped on the dress, followed by the elbow length gloves, frilled collar, cat ear headband (the tail was already attached to the dress), and worked on sliding up your thigh-high socks. Taking a look in your mirror, you smoothed out your dress and, after finding yourself acceptable, went downstairs to meet up with your boyfriend.

 

“Ready to go,” you practically purred out at him, standing on the last step. He barely gave you a once over, which sorta pissed you off, but you knew he was still scared of going off to the old house so late at night.

 

~

 

Hands roamed your thighs, but those hands were still tense and jumpy. You couldn't really seem to get into this, even if it was your own brilliant plan. A mouse ran across the floorboards, and your boyfriend nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

“The fuck was that,” he hissed under his breath.

 

“It was a goddamn animal,” you guessed, rolling your eyes at him. “Jeez, will you chill out?”

 

“Babe,” he whined. “What if someone else is here?”

 

“And who's gonna be here? Ol' Michael My—“

 

He put his hand over your mouth to silence you.

 

“Dude, don't jinx us!”

 

You roll your eyes again and lick his palm to make him release your hold on your mouth. At this point, you'd rather have Michael to enjoy Halloween with than him. You would admit, silently, though that he had a point—if Michael was around, he'd be pissed off from the fact not only were you two trespassing in his house, but totally fucking around on his old bed. Point or not, you were tired, and, somehow this disappointment gave you the courage you needed to finally put an end to this two year charade.

 

“You're such a fuckin' bore,” you spat, sitting up in the dusty bed and pushing him off of you. “You know, this is it, I've been putting this off for too long. I'm tired of you. It goes fucking deep, so don't think it's all about your lack luster sex—that's only about half of it. Just get out of here! Leave me al—“

 

You were silenced when something hit your mouth, startling you. Hesitantly, you looked down, eyes gazing over your now ex-boyfriend's chest to see the large knife that protruded from it. You dared, oh you dared, to slowly glance upwards. As you did, the culprit that had ended this man's life removed the knife and tossed his body aside like a sack of potatoes. Your mouth went dry as you stared face to face with a killer. But, not just any killer, no—it was Michael fucking Myers himself.

 

Funny, you thought, as your sarcastic wishes of something to spice up your night were coming true. Not funny as you find the infamous killer back from whatever psychiatric ward he escaped from and moving around the bed, coming closer to you. You couldn't help but laugh, a small bout of hysteria, as you backed up to the head of the bed. This caused the masked killer to tilt his head in confusion, silently asking why you were laughing.

 

Then, fear subsided, and... something else took over. The fact that you were so exposed, already partially wet, and probably had a bit of hybristophilia underneath your skin, all shook together to make a dangerous cocktail. And the cherry on top?

 

_Fuck, that mask was hot..._

 

Somewhere inside, your body started to respond before your mind could process as you slowly opened your legs to Michael. His head moved from a tilt to an upward position, as if he was aware of what you were after. What drove you. Why you hadn't screamed and ran away. He began to move closer again, pressing one knee onto the edge of the old mattress, leaning in closer to you. You didn't move at all, in fact, you began to relax, only jumping once as he chucked the knife across to the other side of the room.

 

Michael took one of his strong hands and placed it on your farther knee, pressing on it to hold your legs open more. His other hand slid down your left thigh, pushing the end of your dress up just enough to barely expose you to him. It was as if something suddenly clicked in him—no longer curious and rather turning to demanding. He climbed onto the bed and hooked his arms under your legs, harshly pulling you forward while you let out a small squeak of surprise. Yet, you didn't object to any of this.

 

There was a moment of silence, perhaps he was gauging what your next move would be, and when you didn't move, he took it as his turn. Reaching up, he yanked down the front of your dress, exposing your breasts to him, watching you squirm slightly. He leaned his face (or mask rather) in closer to you and you lost all your senses—grabbing onto him and kissing all over the latex. Your actions were rewarded with a soft grunt from the killer and a buck forward of his hips into yours.

 

“Michael,” you breathed against his mask, grinding into him, your slick wetness messing the front of his outfit. He looks down at you, obviously aroused as he grinds his growing hardness back against you. It takes a few moments to get you two to actually part long enough to get him to start to unzip the front of his jumpsuit. You're absolutely soaked and the sight of his thick cock hanging free only seems to send another jolt of electricity down to your cunt.

 

He leans down into you again, this time pressing his length against your swollen lips, causing you to moan softly. Michael, as you will find, tends to be a bit... animalistic—unable to properly hold back his desires for long. He years for touch, but will never admit it. He loves the feeling of another person's warmth next to him, around him, on him; it's been oh too long. You start to find out how impatient he can be as he's suddenly pushing his length inside of you, trying his best to be slow and trying to savor the moment.

 

But alas...

 

As soon as you let out a long, soft moan at how he stretches you, his hands are trembling slightly. He grips your hips hard enough to leave bruises and buries his face in your neck, letting out a barely audible pleased sigh. He can't hold back at this point, unable to relish the feeling of how your tight, wet, and oh so warm pussy feels against his throbbing cock—he already needs more. Letting out another sigh, he snaps his hips forward, burying the rest of himself in you.

 

“M-Michael...!”

 

_You're going to drive this boy crazy._

 

Michael lets out a low growl as he starts a quick, hard pace, pumping himself in and out of your needy pussy. You're practically squealing out moans as the lewd, slick sounds fill the bedroom, causing you to cling to him tighter. One hand slips down his exposed chest as your nails gently rake the warm skin there, causing him to press his fingers into your hips harder.

 

You rock yourself in time with his thrusts, chest bouncing ever so slightly, as you go back to kissing over his mask. Hesitant, you slide the hand on his chest down more and up, settling on your mound. Realizing he hasn't objected (or perhaps he was too preoccupied), you slip your middle finger between your lips, rubbing over your clit briefly, making yourself arch up into the large, powerful body above you.

 

“Michael,” you whisper, kissing the lips of his mask. “Fuck, I need you...!”

 

He gives a purposefully harder thrust as some way to answer you, now aware of the hand over your clit. Moving his own hand down, he forcefully swats yours away before he roughly attacks your sensitive nub with two fingers. You gasp at the feeling, squeezing your eyes shut, as your legs begin to tremble. As you continue to moan out, you can feel that knot in your stomach grow tighter—the mix of his powerful thrusts and forceful fingers on your most pleasurable spot making you see stars.

 

It doesn't take long before it's all too much, and you're first to cum, pussy quivering around his cock. You're practically screaming moans and parts of his name as you furiously rock your hips to ride out your orgasm. You can hear him grunt a few times, watching you orgasm with careful eyes. He lets out a low hum as he continues to fuck you relentlessly, the feeling of his own orgasm creeping in.

 

When he cums, he cums hard—shooting all the way back to paint your cervix white. He stays there a moment, breathing heavily as he tries to compose himself again. Once he's calm enough, he quickly pulls out, tucks himself back in his jumpsuit, and zips it back up. He moves to sit on the edge of the bed and looks back at you, nodding towards the door, suggesting you leave, probably before he decides he doesn't have any further use for you.

 

You silently nod and stand up, shuddering as cum drips down your thighs, but you could care less. Stuffing your chest back in the dress, you come around to him, stopping to give his mask a peck on the lips.

 

“Hope we can do this again, Michael~”

 


End file.
